


The Daisuga Family AU

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daisuga family au, good parents, ill add tags as i go along, seijoh family, the karasuno first years are daisugas kids, youll get a cavity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daichi and Koushi have 5 children: Kei, Shouyou, Tobio, Tadashi and Hitoka.Family dabbles and short stories revolving around their lives about raising their five children in the middle of Tokyo.AKA. so fluffy and sweet you'll need to see a dentist ASAP. You're welcome.





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! sorry I haven't been active for AGES I've missed writing so much T.T but I'm back now and will hopefully update this fic as soon as the next chapter is done! I also have a few other fics that I need to finish so please wait for those!! 
> 
> omg I'm lowkey in love with this storyline and AU I have going on here so hopefully I'll update it often. Feel free to hit up my Twitter if ya'll want to @ Uljima_svt

Koushi sighed at the peace and stillness surrounding the house, he loved Saturday mornings, they made a nice change from the usual early morning antics of getting his and his husband’s five children up and ready for school and daycare without any altercations. He smiled into his cup of coffee as Daichi shuffled his way into the kitchen still looking half asleep, Koushi slid over the coffee jug and a mug labeled, _‘worlds best dad’_

“Rough night?” Koushi inquired, “I missed you in bed last night,” 

“You wouldn't believe,” Daichi sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee, “whoever told Shou that there were monsters in his closet, I will kill them,” Koushi offered an apologetic smile knowing full well that Daichi would not hesitate to murder Tanaka and Noya if he found out about the other things they had told their precious 4 year old. 

They sat in silence for the next few moments, enjoying the peace while it lasted, when Koushi felt a gentle tug on his sweatpants, he looked down from the breakfast bar stool to see a pair of steel blue eyes peering up at him, Koushi couldn't help the large smile spread across his face as he leaned down to pick up the sleepy four-year-old, 

“Tobio, good morning!” he sang, placing Tobio onto his lap, the toddler grumbled and lent his back against his dad’s chest. Daichi smiled at the pair and finished off the last of his coffee before standing and began to gather various breakfast materials, 

“Tobio, seeing as you're the first one awake this morning, you get to chose breakfast,” Daichi began, laughing at how Tobio had instantly perked up at the mention of food, “so, what shall we cook?” 

Tobio put a hand to his chin for a moment whilst he thought about the question his dad had asked him before responding, “milk,” to which Koushi burst out laughing.

“Now now, Tobio, you can have milk with breakfast but you need actual food if you want to grow big and strong like daddy, how about pancakes? Or maybe waffles?” Koushi suggested, tickling his son's tummy, Tobio nodded and giggled, squirming to get away. Whilst Daichi set about making pancakes he suddenly realized that they didn't have enough eggs, and somehow Koushi noted the fact they didn't have enough eggs, probably by the unsure look on Daichi’s face, and turned to wink at him before turning back to his son, 

“Listen, baby cakes, Daddy’s going to have to go to the shops to fetch some more eggs and I'm sure he’s going to need some help, so would you like to go with him?” Tobio nodded enthusiastically, a sense of pride rushing through him, “okay okay” Koushi laughed, “go on then, go and fetch a jacket and pop your shoes on,” he said as he placed the boy down with a kiss to his cheeks, the boy squirmed at the affection and promptly rushed off to do as his dad had said.

Once he was out of sight, Daichi and Koushi burst of a sigh of relief mixed with laughter, their son wasn't always so keen on going outside, so this was progress. Daichi left the kitchen after placing a firm kiss to his husband’s lips, he got up and followed Daichi out of the room towards the front door where Tobio was busy figuring out which shoe went on each foot, Daichi immediately knelt down to help him and ruffled his hair after Tobio got it right, Koushi watched with a fond smile, as they were leaving Daichi grabbed his wallet and placed another kiss to Koushi’s lips, before taking Tobio’s hand in his own and wondered out of the door, 

“I'll wake the others up while you're gone! Have a good time Tobio!” Koushi called and laughed when their son turned back around to wave at his dad. 

Once the front door had closed, Koushi sighed again at the silence that ran through the house, before making his way to his children’s bedrooms, he peeked his head through Tobio and Shoyou’s room to find the latter curled up peacefully surrounded by blankets, his fluffy orange hair a mess on the various pillows that also surrounded him, arms tightly clutching around one of his various cuddly toys. Koushi smiled fondly as he brushed his hand through the boy's hair, he placed a kiss onto the center of the boy's forehead, Shoyou’s eyes pinged open immediately, a wide smile on his face as he rubbed away the tired from his eyes and stretched the sleep from his body. 

“morning Dada,” he yawned.

“Good morning Shou,” Koushi kissed both sides of the boys cheeks, revelling in the way he giggles and latched himself onto his arm, “are you going to help me wake up everyone else?” the boy nodded enthusiastically before standing on his bed and motioning _‘up up’_ with his hands, Koushi picked him up and carried him out of his room and over to Tadashi’s bedroom. 

Once they had arrived, Koushi set Shouyou down and watched as he clumsily walked over to the bed, he instantly gave his dad a puzzled look that was quickly exchanged with worry, he toddled over towards the the other side of the bed, pulling away the blankets to reveal no sight of the little 2 year old that should have been there. 

“What is it, Shou?” Koushi asked before Shoyou could start crying.

“Ta-adashi, not here,” he blubbed, pointing towards the empty bed, “maybe he’s hiding,” he said before running towards the closet and flinging the doors open with a smile that quickly faded once he saw no signs of Tadashi. “Dada, where is he?” he began to blub again, walking over to cling to his dad’s leg. 

“I think he’s hiding, let's go look for him,” he said, grabbing the boys hand and leading him out of the room and down the hall. 

They arrived in front of a wooden door decorated with various dinosaur stickers and pushed it open to reveal a mountain of blankets piled upon a single bed, Koushi nudged Shoyou to go ahead and wake up the boy sleeping amongst all the blankets, smiling as he went. Shoyou ran towards the bed and began to peel the many blankets off of the bed, layer by layer revealing the blonde hair and tall frame of their oldest son - Kei. Kei groaned at the sudden weight on his side, where Shoyou was sat on him, he yawned and stretched out his long body before curling it back around another smaller body, which Shoyou had failed to notice, Koushi had now walked over to where the bed was positioned in the middle of the room, he could barely contain the love he felt when he peered over the 8-year-olds body to reveal a tiny 2-year-old Tadashi curled up close next to Kei. 

“Having another mini slumber party were we, Kei?” Koushi murmured, trying not to wake up Tadashi next to him, Kei only responded with a yawn and slowly began to sit up, Shoyou handed him his glasses and repositioned himself onto Kei’s lap, Kei smiled and wrapped his arms around him before attempting to stand up off of the bed. Koushi winced slightly as Kei wobbled backward for a moment before quickly regaining his balance, “ I swear Kei, if you drop him,” Koushi warned. 

“Dad it's fine, I've done it a million times before, besides I've only dropped him a few times,” he smiled at his dad before wandering out of the bedroom, “whats for breakfast?” 

“Dad went out with Tobio to fetch some eggs for Pancakes or Waffles,” Koushi responded before turning his attention to the sleepy 2-year-old who was still asleep on Kei’s bed, Koushi gently moved the various pieces of stray hair from the boys face before bending down to kiss his temples and began whispering his name, “Tadashi~ Tadashii baby, wakey wakey,” 

The boy wriggled and stirred slightly before latching one of his tiny hands onto one of Koushi’s fingers and returning back to sleep, Koushi muffled a laugh, it seems no matter how much sleep Tadashi got it would never be enough. He continued to gently coax the boy into waking up, knowing full well what happens when Tadashi is startled. He had finally got the boy to open his eyes when a loud crash came from the kitchen, the noise was followed by a loud shout. 

“SHOUU CHAN!” 

In almost an instant the house was chaos, Tadashi was wailing, there were more shouts from the kitchen along with sounds of sniffling, there was wailing coming from the room at the end of the hallway signalling that their youngest baby was awake, Koushi let out a pained sigh _‘it was all going so smoothly too,’_ he thought as he lifted the sobbing Tadashi into his arms and began to comfort him. He wandered down the hall to where their youngest was wailing, nudging the door open with his left shoulder, 

“Hitoka-chan, I'm coming, sweetheart” he called,, voice soft and soothing.

He leaned over the cot which held the tiny baby, he gently maneuvered Tadashi so that he was perched on his right side, he used his right hand to lift up the crying baby from the cot, holding her firmly in his arms, her crying continued despite his soothing words, Tadashi’s sobbing was no help; he sighed to himself and made his way towards the kitchen to see what all the crashing was about. _‘Why does everything always go pear-shaped whenever Daichi’s not around,’_ he wondered, ignoring the tension headache slowly forming around his temples. 

Koushi’s headache only got worse when he saw the mess Shoyou and Kei had created, Shoyou was sniffling on the couch leaning into Kei’s side, Koushi immediately noticed the pack of frozen peas on the younger boys forehead, Koushi felt the worry rise up inside him like lava, he rushed over towards the couch, crouching on the floor in front of his two sons, Shoyou refused to meet his dads eyes and looked to Kei instead.

“What happened?” Koushi asked the boys, voice firm, Tadashi squirmed in his arms and so released his arm around him and allowed him to crawl away, “Shoyou? Kei?” he presses, Kei spares his dad a glance before pushing his glasses up on his face, a habit he always did when he was nervous or anxious about something. 

“W-w-we, we want-ted to h-h-help w-w-ith breakfast,” Shoyou sobbed, face still pressed behind Kei’s shoulder. 

“Me and Shou wanted to help get the breakfast things ready for when dad and Tobio come home, so we tried to reach that bowl you always use, the one on the top shelf, but…” Kei hangs his head in shame, “but, we couldn't reach it and Shou fell off the countertop and hit his head on the side,” 

Koushi looked between the two boys, and nodded slowly, assessing the situation, was he concussed? would Shoyou need to go to the hospital? Koushi found himself praying his son didn't hit his head hard enough to cause any serious damage. First thing first Koushi handed Hitoka to Kei, he seemed to understand the look his dad had given him and promptly got up off of the couch and left the room with the sniffling baby in his arms, secondly Koushi got up off of the floor and took Kei’s place on the couch, gently pulling Shoyou onto his lap; Shoyou immediately began to sob, wailing various apologies, tiny hands gripping onto Koushi’s t-shirt, he shushes him and rubs his back until he's cried out.

“It’s okay, baby, I just need to know how badly you got hurt,” Koushi kisses his sons head after slowly removing the ice pack closely examining the reddening mark on Shoyou’s forehead, the boy winces slightly as Koushi runs his fingers across the slight lump now forming. Koushi continues to ask him questions, _are you dizzy? do you feel sick? Can you see okay? You're not tired or anything are you?_ Once Shoyou had answered enough questions to satisfy his dad, they sat in silence for a while, placing the makeshift ice pack back on his head. Daichi and Tobio arrive home a few short moments later, calling out a soft. 

“We’re home,”

“We’re home,” Tobio echoes.

“In here,” Koushi calls back, smiling lightly as Shoyou shifts off of his lap and bounds towards the hallway so that he can go and greet his dad. Koushi listens as Daichi enthusiastically greets him, listening to the streams of laughter and giggles and the faint sound of Shoyou being smothered in kisses. Tobio appears in the living room doorway, moving as quietly as ever to join his dad on the couch, snuggling closer to him. 

“Welcome back, Tobio, how was your trip out?” Koushi asks, running a hand through the dark fluffy hair, Tobio simply nods in response and leans into his dad’s safe touch, Kei wanders back into the living room having successfully settled Hitoka back to sleep, now cuddling a small Tadashi giggling and babbling various sounds, Koushi smiles at the two and the perfect picture they made. 

“Right~” Daichi called from the Kitchen, clapping his strong hands together, “who’s going to help me make breakfast?” 

There was sudden movement and various sounds of footsteps running around the house, Tobio suddenly sprung back into movement, climbing off of the couch and racing towards the direction of the Kitchen in hopes to beat Shoyou in getting there first, Koushi took Tadashi from Kei’s arms and watched on fondly as he also made his way towards the kitchen.

A short while later the family of seven found themselves with a delicious stack of pancakes placed on the table, each little helper covered in varying amounts of flour but Daichi was the out reigning champion, covered head to toe in the white powder, not that he seemed to mind, as long as his kids were happy all was good. 

“Koushi~” Daichi called softly, from the kitchen, Koushi hummed in response equally as soft, “are you joining us for breakfast?” he asked, 

Koushi looked down in his arms, where Hitoka slept peacefully and Tadashi was busy fiddling with his dads pale long fingers, considering his options he rocked the two gently and thought for a moment, was his moving worth disrupting the peace they carefully constructed? He cooed down at Tadashi pressing a kiss to his tiny baby hands and placed him onto the floor, “go find dada, Tadashi, go find him,” he cooed, watching as the boy stumbled to his feet and toddler off in the direction of the kitchen, he briefly listened to Daichi speak softly to the baby, 

“Hey Dashi! Are you coming to join us for breakfast? Yeah? Come on then,” Koushi had to stop himself from melting into a puddle as he heard Tadashi gargle and giggle as his dad scooped him up. He loved the way his husband was with their children, it never failed to make his heart soft and head spin slightly, forever thanking the stars that he fell in love with him. 

He looked down to Hitoka still peacefully asleep in his arms and stood up gently, making his way to the kitchen to join his family for breakfast. 


	2. Park Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the family of seven had made their way out of the house and in the direction of the small park and field they had at the end of their neighborhood. Daichi having to run ahead with Kei to stop Shouyou and Tobio from racing each other and running into the road, only just catching them by the hoods on their jackets.
> 
> It didn't take long for them to reach the park entrance, but as soon as they entered they saw a few familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY got round to updating this fic!! 
> 
> Just wanted to clear the ages of the children up incase it gets confusing:
> 
> Kei: 8  
> Shouyou: almost 5  
> Tobio: 4  
> Tadashi: 2  
> Hitoka: under 1 
> 
> Yuutaro: almost 8  
> Watari: 5  
> Akira: almost 3

With breakfast eaten and plates now cleared away, Daichi and Koushi set about trying to dress their 5 children in somewhat decent outfits, though Daichi’s lack of fashion sense made this task a whole lot harder. Koushi sighed and held back a laugh as Shouyou entered the bedroom proudly wearing his brother’s burgundy trousers; that are far too long and a bright orange t-shirt accompanied by a straw hat that he'd managed to pick up somewhere along the way. 

“Shouyou, my love, was it Daddy that dressed you this morning?” He asked, as he picked out his own attire for the day. 

“No, Tobio said I should wear this!” He said puffing his chest out with pride his eyes shining.

“Okay my love, let’s go and find something more your style, yeah?” he said grabbing Shouyou’s hand and leading him back towards his and Tobio’s bedroom. 

It took almost an hour to get them all looking half decent and ready for the day, Koushi was already exhausted and sprawled across the couch with Daichi as they watched their kids run around the house trying to tag each other excitedly. The noise got progressively louder but Koushi wasn't about to stop them; as long as they weren't crying or doing anything dangerous all was fine in his opinion. Daichi, however, was beginning to get a headache from all the noise and so took matters into his own hands. 

“Okay, Guys!” he called clapping his hands, smiling smugly as the house suddenly fell quiet, “Come here for a second,” he called again, listening to the sound of small hurried footsteps making their way down the stairs.

“Daddy!” Shouyou giggled as he burst into the living room and flopped onto his dad’s lap.

"Hey, Shou,” he smiled running his hand through the orange fuzz as he turned to the rest of his kids who had now also gathered around the couch, “Dad and I were thinking about going to the park today, how does that sound?” 

The room was suddenly filled with happy noises and screams of excitement as the kids ran out of the room to put on their shoes, Koushi smiled at them as they went before rising from his slump on the couch and went to fetch the stroller from the hallway, carefully setting Tadashi and Hitoka into it and strapping them in as he cooed to them both affectionately.

“Daddyyyyy~” he heard a whine from behind him, “help please~” Koushi smiled as he turned to see Shouyou looking up at him as he held out a pair of odd shoes, one of which was definitely not one of his own. Before Koushi had time to point that out Tobio came clumsily running over to them and tapped Shouyou on the shoulder and began to point to the shoe that wasn't Shouyou’s. The orange haired boy tilted his head in confusion before turning to look at his dad in search of help. Koushi kneeled down between the boys and began to explain that Shouyou had accidentally taken one of Tobio's shoes.

“Do you think you could give Tobio his trainer back, Shou? Say please Tobio,”

“P...please,” the boy muttered, but it seemed to be enough to please Shouyou as his eyes lit up and he handed Tobio the shoe before thundering off down the hallway to find his other shoe, Koushi heard Daichi call out for Shouyou as he went so he didn't have to worry about him finding the correct shoe by himself.

He smiled to Tobio and began to help him do up the velcro on his shoes pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead once he had finished. Tobio who has never been comfortable with affection averted his gaze and shifted awkwardly but smiled nonetheless. 

Finally, the family of seven had made their way out of the house and in the direction of the small park and field they had at the end of their neighborhood. Daichi having to run ahead with Kei to stop Shouyou and Tobio from racing each other and running into the road, only just catching them by the hoods on their jackets as a car was turning into the road. Koushi sighed a heavy breath of relief but couldn't help but laugh seeing how Kei had picked Tobio up despite his screaming and had just continued to walk while the boy kicked and shouted in his grip before putting him down a few meters after. 

“Gosh, these boys, what are we going to do with them huh, Hitoka?” Koushi sighed to his daughter, who sat happily alongside Tadashi who had fallen asleep almost the second they had gotten outside. Hitoka giggled at the sound of her dad's voice and began babbling wordlessly as they continued to walk towards the park. 

It didn't take long for them to reach the park entrance, but as soon as they entered they saw a few familiar faces. Oikawa Tooru and his family, though it was rare to see all of them out together. Daichi and Koushi naturally headed in the direction of where two of the four adults were sat. 

“Hey, Daichi, Koushi, long time no see,” Hajime said as he looked up holding out a hand which Daichi shook graciously. 

“How've you been, Soldier?” he responded.

“Retired now, decided it was time to focus on these idiots as they seem to struggle without me.” He joked and Daichi laughed as Tooru squawked from behind them. 

“Rude. Iwa-chan!” He cried.

“Shut up, you'll wake Akira, idiot,” he said sharply, he motioned down to Tooru’s arms where Akria slept peacefully in his arms with his thumb in his mouth. 

“How’s the new one settling in?” Suga asked, now sitting down beside Tooru, watching as Shouyou and Tobio were pulling Kei down to join the two other adults and children playing there. 

“Really well, we were all surprised, especially Makki, he thought that our little Watachi would be super timid but he's not at all!” Tooru sang. 

“That's good to hear. How old did you say he was?”

“He’s just turned 5 last month, so the same as Shouyou,” Hajime responded. 

They talked for a while, just catching up after not having seen each other for what seemed like a long time. Koushi lifted Tadashi out of the stroller to let him toddle around as best he could. Daichi immediately gathered Hitoka up before Tooru had a chance to steal her away.

“Ahhh. I can never quite believe how sweet Hitoka-chan is!” he cooed at the baby as Daichi played with the little tufts of blonde hair. 

“She is cute,” Hajime agreed also cooing at her, Koushi couldn't help but feel something similar to pride rise up in his chest at all the attention his daughter was getting.

They continued to chat until Takahiro and Issei collapsed on the blanket in front of them, both clearly exhausted from playing with a group of kids for the best part of an hour, Issei managing to sweep up Tadashi before he collapsed on his back, to save himself from squishing the poor baby, he sat Tadashi on his chest and smiled as he began to giggle and babble away to him. 

“Hello there, little man,” Issei cooed at him, Tadashi continued to babble as Issei pretended to have an interesting conversation with him. Daichi and Koushi exchanged a glance of fondness as they watched their baby reach out to fiddle with Issei’s messy black hair, giggling as he did. 

It didn't take long before Akira began to stir and cry as Tooru tried to hush him.

“Uh-oh, looks like someone's not happy with Tadashi touching their dad,” Takahiro smiled as he rose from his place on the floor to take Kunimi from Tooru’s arms and bounce him in a repetitive soothing motion to calm him down before his crying set Tadashi off. 

Just as they got Akira to calm down and settle against Takahiro’s chest as he sat huddled close to Tooru and Hajime, while Issei continued to lie on the ground with Tadashi atop of him. Koushi quickly became alert at the sound of one of the kids crying in the park not too far away, he and Hajime were quick to respond as they rushed away from the group and over in the direction of the play park. Once they got through the gate and Koushi saw Shouyou waiting for him he knew it was Tobio who was crying, he looked frantically around the park and quickly located where Kei was stood at the end of a tunnel slide and Koushi immediately put two and two together and rushed over to Kei. 

“Dad. Tobio’s too scared to come down the slide, but he doesn't want me to help him,” Kei said clearly frustrated. 

“Its okay, Kei, don't worry about it,” he smiled and ruffled his hand through the blond curly locks before setting his attention back onto the crying Tobio sat at the top of the tunnel slide. 

Koushi and Hajime were now gathered around the base of the slide, each of them assessing the best way to get him down was: They wouldn’t be able to fit down the slide, Tobio was at a point that was far too high for each of them to reach, and the only way to get to him was through the entire jungle gym complex which would undoubtedly collapse if either of them tried. They both sighed seemingly having come to the same outcome; that the only way to get Tobio down was down the slide, which was the cause of the whole situation in the first place. That's when Koushi had an idea. 

“Ah!” He said, looking around the park in search of Shouyou, “Shou? Can you come here a second!” he called across the park before turning back to the crying boy stuck somewhere in the Jungle gym, “It’s okay, Tobio, you're going to be okay, my love, Shouyou’s going to come and help you out, okay?”

He didn't get a response but he didn't expect one, Tobio was probably scared stiff and too afraid to speak right now. Hajime gave him a confused and slightly apprehensive look but he simply smiled at him. 

“Trust me, just wait at the end of the slide for when he comes down,” he instructed, Hajime nodded and kneeled down to the base of the slide arms open in waiting for Tobio. 

“Daddy!” Shouyou sang as he materialized at Koushi's feet. 

“Ah Shouyou, I need your help baby, you're a brave boy aren't you?” He asked as he picked the lively boy up. 

“Yes yes, daddy! I very brave!” he shouted, earning a laugh from both Koushi and Hajime. 

“That's good, Shouyou, because I need a brave boy to climb all the way through the jungle gym and help Tobio to stop crying and then hold his hand very tightly as you go down the slide together. Does that sound okay, baby?” 

“Would I be a hero?” he asked. 

“Yes Shou, the bravest hero, so do you think you can do that for me?” He asked. 

“Yes, daddy! I'm brave, I'll do it!” he cried as he wiggled around in Koushi's arms excitedly.

Koushi set him down and watched him run towards the start of the jungle gym where he began to climb up the various string ladders to get to the first platform. Once he was out of sight Koushi turned to call out to Tobio again. 

“Tobio, Shouyou’s coming okay? He's on his way to come and get you and I’m right here baby, so don't worry okay, but you're going to have to be really brave and do as Shouyou says, okay Tobio?”

Much to his surprise, he heard a sniffled, “O...Okay d-daddy,” Koushi looked to Hajime and smiled triumphantly before turning back to the jungle gym trying to figure out just where Shouyou had gotten to. 

It took a few moments but Koushi heard Shouyou call out for Tobio and began talking to him and explaining that he was going to have to be brave like him and that they were going to go down the slide together. Koushi smiled as he pictured the situation happening above him; how Tobio was probably so afraid that he would be willing to do whatever Shouyou said if it meant him getting down and back to safety. It took awhile for Shouyou to convince Tobio to go down the slide but the promise of Shouyou being there right behind him seemed to be enough for him to agree. 

“Okay, daddy! Tobio and me are coming down now~” he called. 

Hajime readied himself at the bottom of the tunnel slide, arms still outstretched ready to catch Tobio and Shouyou as they slid down the slide. There was a brief moment of shuffling coming from the top of the slide before another small choked sob. Before they knew it Tobio emerged from the tunnel slide and slid straight into Hajime’s strong arms, Koushi could feel himself physically relax after he saw his son safe, pulled close and wrapped up in Hajime’s supportive and protective arms as he began to stand up away from the slide to make space for Shouyou, who emerged a few seconds later a large smile on his face as his eyes shined. Koushi opened his arms for him as he disembarked from the slide, once he saw his dad with open arms he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him before crashing straight into him. Koushi smiled and kissed the orange mess of hair that was blocking his vision. 

“Well done Shouyou, you brave hero,” he said, feeling himself almost well up at how selfless and caring his son had been in order to rescue his brother. 

“Thank you dada!” He giggled and tried to pull away from Koushi's grip so he let him so and off he went, Koushi watched him as he ran off in search of Kei and Watari he guessed. 

The sound of wailing brought Koushi back to focus on Tobio, when he looked over to Hajime with Tobio wrapped in his arms, Tobio clinging tightly to the fabric of his shirt as he cried. Koushi rushed over and began to stroke the boy's silky hair through his fingers in the way he knew could comfort him, he pressed a series of kisses to his forehead as he began mumbling reassuring words to him.

“Its okay Tobio, you're safe now. You were so brave. You're okay baby boy, daddy’s here.”

By the time Tobio, Hajime and Koushi got back to the others Tobio’s wailing had reduced to a small whimper and the occasional hiccup. The adults looked up from their blanket to greet them back, not quite sure of the whole ordeal that had just happened. Hajime knelt down and passed Tobio on to Daichi who sat him on his lap and held him tightly, close and secure. Tobio leaned into his dad's chest and reached to grab at the fabric of his shirt, holding it so tightly his tiny fists almost discoloured. Daichi rocked the two of them slowly and gently, just enough to get Tobio to calm down fully and stop him from flinching away from every slight movement or sound. Koushi and Hajime rejoined the group, Koushi making sure to sit beside Daichi and Tobio, Hajime moving to sit beside Takahiro who still had Kunimi in arms- though, now he was awake and fiddling with his dad's fingers. 

“Thank you for the help back there,” Koushi said to Hajime as they settled.

“No problem, I know you would've done the same if it were one of ours.” he said smiling gently back to Koushi, “So…” He continued, nudging Tooru to grab his attention, “What've you four been up to whilst we were saving Tobio?” He asked. 

“Well…” Tooru sighed, “trying to get our little Akira here to make friends with Tadashi,” 

“And I'm guessing it wasn't a success,” Hajime snorted. 

“Not exactly,” he sighed defeatedly.

“What're you talking about?!” Issei cut in mimicking Tooru's offended voice, “Tadashi and Akira get along just fine,” 

“Yeah, its just that Tadashi seems to be doing most of the talking,” Takahiro laughed as he gently maneuvered Akira’s arm to wave at Tadashi, Issei used Tadashi's arm to wave back as the rest of the adults laughed. 

They continued that way for the rest of the afternoon, just chatting and leaving the kids to run around as they pleased, though Tobio refused to move from the safety of his dad's arms for the rest of the afternoon. As the afternoon drew on into early evening, the adults decided on eating out as neither family could summon the energy to cook, and so when Kei and Yuutaro joined the adults blanket and declared that they were hungry, they all began to gather their things as well as their children and made their way towards the part of town that housed all the restaurants. 

Koushi watched as Shoyou and Watari held hands as they walked together, he smiled to himself, considering they had only met that day they seemed to get along well. Tooru had also noticed the two boys as he crept up behind them and began to take photos on his phone, he heard Daichi laugh from somewhere behind him and when he turned around he saw Kei and Yuutaro having a very animated discussion about why space is better than dinosaurs. Koushi smiled as he pushed the stroller faster to catch up with Takahiro who had Akira toddling beside him, sandwiched between him and Issei. 

Dinner was a disaster, as usual, but what could they have expected when 14 people show up and demand to be sat at a single table. Eventually, they did find somewhere and all finished eating before wishing each other well and parting ways to make their way back home, telling each other that they’ll make plans soon, “once everything calms down a bit.” 

Koushi and Daichi easily fell into step with each other, making small talk about their dinner and whatever came to mind, Daichi holding a sleepy Tobio and Shouyou in his arms as they walked with Kei by his side, too tired to try and keep up with the conversation his parents were having. 

Thirty-five minutes later found Koushi and Daichi collapsing on the bed after finally putting their 5 children to bed, they lay lifeless for a while just collecting their scattered thoughts and trying to summon enough energy to switch the lights off. 

“Do you ever think that five kids were a little too many?” Koushi mumbles to Daichi his face still smooshed into the mattress. 

“Never, no matter how exhausting they all are,” Daichi responded without hesitation running a hand through his husband's silver hair. 

“Good,” Koushi smiled and released a breath, “I'm glad we’re on the same page,” 

Daichi leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, “Of course Kou,” 

“Love you Dai, goodnight,” he whispered and shifted lower into the covers, trying to conceal a smile as Daichi huffed.

“You only did that so I would have to get up and switch the light off,” he grumbled.

“Busted,” Koushi mumbled drifting in and out of sleep. 

“Goodnight Koushi,” Daichi said and flicked the lights off before crawling into the covers beside Koushi making sure to huddle close to him as he felt himself resign into the realm of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm really excited to draft the next few chapters because i really want to go into the family history and how they adopted each child and quirks each of them have!! I promise this fic isn't just 100% fluff i swear angst will feature at some point so pls stick with it!! 
> 
> anyway hope you guys enjoyed it!! comments and Kudos always appreciated.


	3. Sleepy Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends!! its been sooooo long since i last updated this fic but i missed it so i'm back with more fluff~!! ♡

Being parents to 5 children, sleep was something of a luxury, a full nights sleep was not something either parent saw all that often, and tonight was no different.

It had barely passed 4 in the morning when their house was filled with the cries of their youngest baby. The parents shifted away from the soft confines of sleep.

“Hitoka…” Daichi yawns. 

“I'll go,” Koushi mumbles already attempting to sit up. 

“No no, I'll go. You stay here, you were up last night with Tobio,” Daichi smiled as he coaxed him back to bed and got up himself giving a kiss to Koushi’s forehead before he left the room and made his way down the hall in the direction of Hitoka’s bedroom. 

He pushed the door open allowing the gentle light from the hallway to filter into the room revealing the little cot surrounded by teddy bears and soft toys, he smiled softly as he made his way further into the room making his way towards the crying baby lying in the cot. 

“Hitoka, my sweet, it's okay, daddy’s here,” he hummed softly as he leaned into the cot attempting to wrap the baby up in a blanket and lift her out. Once he’d successfully wrapped in her up in a lilac blanket and held her close to his chest and swayed side to side in the way he knew calmed her down as her head lay on his shoulder, “what's wrong baby? Are you hungry? Was it a nightmare? It's okay daddy’s going to sort you out, yeah?” He mumbled against her soft tuft of blonde hair as she continued to sniffle and hiccup in his arms, her tiny hands gripping onto his sleep shirt. 

He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen once he was sure Hitoka didn't erupt into another fit of tears and risk waking up Tadashi, Shoyou or Tobio; Kei slept like a log so he didn't need to worry about him, but the other three waking up really wasn’t something he needed right now. 

Once in the kitchen he delicately perched Hitoka up onto the counter and held her side to ensure she wouldn't fall off as he went about grabbing the milk power from the cupboard above them to make Hitoka a bottle. The beeping of the microwave signaling that the bottle was ready was obnoxiously loud compared to the silence of the rest of the house, Daichi pulled away from his daughter and grabbed the bottle from the microwave making sure it wasn’t too hot before handing it to Hitoka’s tiny grabby hands. he smiled down to her as she squealed happily with the bottle in her mouth as he went to pick her up and carry her to the living room, where they collapsed onto a plush armchair. 

He gently rocked Hitoka as she drank from her bottle, making sure she wasn’t drinking it too fast. He admired his daughter as he drank happily with her eyes closed, she was beautiful, so perfect; blonde tufts of hair, soft pink skin and huge warm brown eyes that drew everyone in. Daichi thought himself so lucky to have the five children he did, they had their own issues and complications sure, but they were nothing short of perfect in Daichi’s eyes and he knew that Koushi felt exactly the same. He sat with Hitoka for a while after she had finished her bottle just admiring her and telling her little stories that he’s sure he’ll tell her a hundred times more when she can actually understand what he’s saying, but for now she just gurgled and giggled at her dad as he spoke, making his heart squeeze in his chest with love. 

It was close to 4:45 when Daichi returned back to Hitoka’s room with a very sleepy baby in his arms, he kissed her fat cheeks goodnight and gently lowered her back into her cot making that she was comfortable and cozy. But as soon as her back hit her mattress her eyes sprung open and tears began to well in them before he knew it loud cries and wails echoed around the room. Daichi sighed in a mix of frustration and pity and lifted her up again and held her close once more. _‘....aaand we're back to square one,’_ he thought and he comforted Hitoka for the second time. 

“What’s got you so upset hmm? Do you want to sleep with daddy and me tonight?” He asked, finally noticing the tiredness in his eyes, Hitoka’s crying halted at the mention of sleeping with her dad’s. Daichi huffed a laugh at his daughter’s reaction, “you’re so spoiled you know, daddy won't be happy with me,” he muttered as he left Hitoka’s room making sure to grab the Lilac blanket and her favourite blue elephant toy that he knew she wouldn't sleep without. 

Koushi rolled over when he felt the weight of his husband return to the bed, he lifted his head off the pillows, “all sorted?” He asked drowsily. Daichi hummed in response neither confirming nor denying, before Koushi could read into it too much, he felt a pair of tiny hand on his chest, he cracked an eye open to see the chubby arms of Hitoka and the bright smile on her face, “ah, Hitoka, baby, are we having a sleepover tonight?” He asked with a light and sleepy tone whilst simultaneously sending Daichi the best glare he could muster.

“Da….da,” Hitoka responded as Koushi lifted her so she was lying on his chest as he twirled her hair between his fingers. 

“Daichi we’ve talked about this,” Koushi hissed at Daichi as he settled into bed next to them, putting the blanket over Hitoka’s small body and handing her the toy elephant.

“I know, I know,” Daichi sighed in response, “but when I laid her back to bed she started crying again, what was I supposed to do, we all need to sleep,” 

“Fine, but we really need to stop doing this before it becomes a habit, for all of us,” Koushi sighed, Daichi didn't miss the smile that crossed his features though. 

They’d been trying to break this habit for a while, the kids coming to sleep with them instead of sleeping in their own beds was not something they wanted to encourage even though they loved it. They knew it would be better in the long run, every now and then was okay but it was becoming more and more common. Almost every night they had one or more visitor in their bed or they'd find themselves in one of their child's beds, too exhausted to make the journey back to their own bedroom. 

“Well, it worked anyway,” Daichi yawned, as he looked down to where his daughter slept peacefully against his dad who was almost asleep himself, “goodnight Koushi. Sleep peacefully,” he sighed fondly, pressing a kiss to his and his daughter’s head before switching out the bedside light. 

* * *

Daichi awoke hours later with a groan and satisfied yawn, he peeled an eye open and saw the soft morning light filtering through their window, he smiled happily as he realised they got through the night without any other disturbances. When he looked over to the other side of the bed he noticed Koushi was already up, judging from the lack of warmth there, he’d been up a while, probably along with Shoyou- who rises with the sun. It was a Sunday, nothing to do, one of his favourite kinds of days. he glanced at the clock on his bedside eyes widening when he noticed the time, it was almost 10:30, he never sleeps in this late, ever, even when he’d gotten up more times than he can count during the night. He felt a shift beside him on the bed something pressing itself into his chest, confusedly he peered down to where his side was against the mattress and was met with a sleepy dark haired four year old cuddled close in the safety of his chest. Daichi held the breath caught in his throat to stop himself from squealing at the sight and risk waking his son, nobody wanted a grumpy Tobio. He reached over to grab his phone from the bedside table and quietly snapped a few pictures of the two of them snuggled together and sent them to Koushi. Smirking as he imagined his reaction.

**[Me]:** are you seeing this?!  
**[Me]:** [pic sent]  
**[Me]:** [pic sent]

**[Koushi]:** OH My GODDd  
**[Koushi]:** MY BOYS  
**[Koushi]:** TOBIOOO  
**[Koushi]:** I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH

Daichi smiled as he neared his husband squeal faintly from downstairs before his phone buzzed with a series of jumbled responses. Any parent who had seen their reaction to this seemingly simple and trivial thing would have laughed but this was truly something to be marvelled at, their son; Tobio, who they’d adopted just under 2 years ago had never once sought out affection by himself or even openly accepted physical affection from his parents. He wasn’t fond of being touched and coddled and often shied away from it, which was fine, they made sure to show him affection in other ways, if he didn't like to be touched Daichi and Koushi weren’t going to force that on him, especially after learning the kind of home he'd come from before landing in the adoption system. Unlike their other son his age, Shoyou who drank in affection and seemingly always wanted to be touched and coddled in any way possible, Tobio tended to he praised and stiffly accepted hugs, kisses or ruffles of his hair. The only thing Tobio didn't shy away from was sitting on people's laps with their arms safely around him, that was something he often sought out and Daichi and Koushi were more than happy to oblige. But this, their son waking up and moving from his bed into his parents' bed and seeking out cuddles from his dad, this was something that’d never happened before, it was a step in the right direction, and Daichi was more than pleased.

Daichi stroked his fingers through his son's silky hair, it was warm from where the sun had been resting on it, Tobio’s nose scrunched up but quickly relaxed again as his dad continued to stroke through his hair. He admired his son as he slept, often hard and concentrated features that looked so soft whenever he slept, he was a sweet boy, though it wasn't always obvious, he came across as scary to most other children he'd met (not Shouyou though, who’d adored him from the moment they’d met) which did nothing to boost his already shy nature, though he was shy, tall for his age and awkward Tobio was always sure about what he wanted and Daichi loved that about him, it reminded him very much of himself when he was younger. In his eyes, Tobio was perfect and wouldn't have him any other way. 

He continued to comb through his son's hair until he stirred and eventually opened this gunmetal blue eyes, they searched around quietly until they met with his dad’s soft brown ones. 

“Good morning, Tobio, did you sleep well?” He greeted, kissing his son's forehead.

“Hrumph,” he groaned as he covered the place where the kiss had been planted with his hands and buried his head back into his dad's chest. 

“Still tired huh?” He asks amusedly, “when’d you sneak in here anyway you little monster?” 

“Was escaping daddy, didn't want to wake up,” he grumbled, pulling his head away from his hiding place to look up and scowl at his dad when he started laughing. 

“Ah, I see. well now that you’re awake, shall we go downstairs and get some breakfast?” He looked down to Tobio who nodded a small smile on his face, “okay then, let’s go,” he says as he begins to stand from the bed but instead leans down and swoops Tobio up, who giggles and clings onto his T-shirt.

“Dad’s tall,” he says, as he looks down to the floor from his perch on Daichi’s hip.

“I am, but uncle Asahi is much taller, remember him?” He asks as they walk down the hallway, stopping off at the bathroom for a quick, toilet and toothbrush break.

“Yeah, his hair is pretty,” Tobio responds, “he’s very big, Shoyou says he's a giant,”

Daichi smiles and hums in agreement, making their way down the stairs to join the others, “we should visit them soon, what do you think?” 

“Hmmh,” Tobio nodded in agreement.

“Okay then, now off you go, go and find Shoyou and daddy whilst I fix you something to eat, okay?” He says as he sets Tobio down once they reach the bottom of the carpeted stairs, watching fondly as he runs off in the direction of their living room where the sound of Shoyou favourite anime is playing from the Tv.

Spooning some of the oyaku from the stove that Koushi had prepared earlier and put it into one larger bowl for himself and one smaller bowl for Tobio, he felt warm arms and icy fingers wrap around his waist and a head fall onto to his shoulder blade. 

“Morning babe, you do know it's not compulsory to rise with the birds on a Sunday morning, don't you?” He smiled fondly as Koushi yawns from behind him. 

“Shoyou insisted that I watch his favourite anime with him because the best episode was being broadcast,” he sighs happily. 

“Did you want a bowl?” Daichi asks, fishing out two spoons and the pickled plums gently laying one in each bowl.

“Nah, I ate with Shou and Kei earlier,” 

“Even Kei’s awake before me this morning,” Daichi muses, still amazed at how long he’d managed to sleep in for. 

“Yeah, he was up along with Tadashi and Hitoka around 8:30 ish,”

Daichi hummed before wriggling out of Koushi’s grip, despite his protesting to go and deliver the breakfast to Tobio.

He set it down in front of Tobio to whispered a small thanks before tucking in, practically shoveling the food into his mouth.

“Slow down a little buddy, don't want you to choke,” Daichi says from the couch between spoonfuls of his own breakfast. Koushi collapses on the couch beside Daichi as he ate, simply watching their perfect morning scene unfold in front of them; Kei was playing something on his console on the chair by the window, Shoyou and Tobio were sat in from of the Tv on their little cushions, Tobio eating his breakfast whilst Shoyou happily clapped along to the anime’s theme tune, Tadashi was sat by Daichi’s feet playing with some kind of wooden puzzle board filled with shapes and Hitoka was snuggled happily in Koushi’s lap fiddling with his fingers and squealing happily whenever he moved them. 

It was peaceful and calm, with no agender and nothing that needed to be done; the perfect kind of day in their opinion. One Daichi had finished eating he set his bowl aside making a mental note to take his and Tobio’s back to the kitchen the next time he got up, he leaned down and picked Tadashi up from the floor and perched him in his lap cuddling him close, grinning when the toddler tried to say his name. He leaned over to Suga who was watching Hitoka mouth at his fingers. 

“Me and Tobio were talking earlier,” he mumbles, not wanting to disturb Shoyou and Tobio from what they were watching, “and I think we should pay Asahi a visit soon, it's been a long time since we say them and their anniversary must be coming up soon, right?”

“I miss Asahi and Yuu so much, yeah let's try and arrange something, maybe we could organise a trip away with them in the summer, who knows?” He smiled slyly.

“There is no way we can afford a holiday right now,” Koushi glanced at him in a way that could only extract the truth, “fine,” he huffed, “it can't be a big one though, I mean we do have five children to care for after all. Also, I don't know if Asahi would be able to get the time off work,”

“Hmm, that's true, well talk about it when we next see them. I'll text them when I get the chance, it would be so nice to see them again though,” 

Daichi hummed in agreement, and silence lapped over the couple once again as they sat hand in hand and watched their five children go about their lazy Sunday morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it, i know its kinds boring atm but angst is coming in the next few chapters so don't worry i just wanted to establish the family's dynamic before any actual plot began so um yeah!! but don't worry i'm not planning on making it too angsty cause they are pure and the children are precious!
> 
> please leave comments and ideas for the next few chapters cause I'm kinda stuck for motivation right now!! kudos are appreciated as always ♡♡♡


End file.
